Collage
by echo333
Summary: This is a collection of shorts and one-shots that span the entire Big Hero 6 universe. It includes a variety of genres, but especially brother/ family/ friendship themes. Includes brotherly Hiro and Tadashi moments, adorable Baymax, a Big Hero 6 rescue mission, and more!
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Hello, everyone! This is a compilation of shorts and one-shots, and I plan to keep updating with more chapters ^^_

_I got inspired to write for the movie after recently seeing it for the first time. I absolutely fell in love with it, and was deeply touched by it. A true masterpiece it is ^^ And a big inspiration for an aspiring screenwriter and novelist._

_Anyways, I hope you all enjoy! :)_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Big Hero 6_\- Disney does.

* * *

Collage

Another Angle

"Not...working!" a seven-year-old Hiro said with a strained voice. He kept pulling up on the straps of the backpack, but he only managed to lift it an inch from the ground before dropping it again, breathless.

Hiro glanced at the clock, knowing he didn't have a lot of time until school started. He already got enough attention as it was. He didn't think he could handle everyone looking at him as he came into the classroom late.

Hiro quickly emptied the bag, setting everything on the bed before stacking it back in. Maybe he'd have a better chance picking it up from the bed than the ground.

Hiro let out a huff of determination, ruffling his bangs. He slipped the straps of his backpack on and took a step forward. But as soon as the full weight was on his back, he began to tip backwards. "Oh, no," he said under his breath, unable to stop it. But before he could fall, someone caught him.

Hiro tipped his head back, a smile lighting his face as his eyes fell on his older brother. "Thanks, Dashi," he said.

Tadashi pulled the backpack off his brother, nearly falling himself when he realized it was even heavier than he'd thought. "Hiro, what do you have in here?" he asked incredulously.

"My own body weight worth of school work," Hiro deadpanned.

Tadashi tapped his chin in thought, then set the bag aside and took Hiro's hand. "Come on, I have an idea."

"What?" Hiro asked curiously as Tadashi led him up to the attic.

Tadashi didn't answer him right away, but clambered down by a stack of boxes on his hands and knees, trying to peer around the gaps. He then started pulling boxes away, reaching behind them and pulling a black bag out. "If you can't carry something, you drag it, right?" he asked.

"I guess."

He smiled at Hiro, then snapped the handle up and wheeled the bag in demonstration. It was Aunt Cass's old suitcase.

Hiro jumped in excitement. "That's _brilliant_, Tadashi!" he exclaimed. He gave him a quick hug, then took the bag and wheeled it behind himself, trying it out.

Tadashi smiled and let out a breath of silent laughter as he watched an enthusiastic Hiro wheel it around the little open space of the attic. After a moment, he rested a hand on Hiro's shoulder, getting his attention. "Let's try to get all your stuff in there before we're late," he said.

Tadashi took the suitcase, carrying it down the stairs as Hiro ran ahead to his room and began to unpack the old bag.

* * *

Warmth

Cass and Hiro snuggled in next to Baymax on the couch. The robot was glowing a light orange from his internal heater, warming the two in the cold room. Even Mochi was curled up in his lap, purring softly. Baymax smiled, petting the kitty's back.

"Way to save on the heating bill," Cass said.

Hiro hummed in agreement, reaching over for another handful of popcorn.

* * *

Heroes

Hiro unlatched his shoes from their place on Baymax's armored back, carefully climbing up onto Baymax's shoulder. "Here," Hiro shouted upward.

The little girl stood frozen in the open window, too terrified to move as the flames ate the building around her.

"We've got you. You'll be okay," Hiro promised gently. Parts of the building crumbled down behind her, and she quickly swung herself over the window pane, close enough for Hiro to reach out and grab her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her head into his shoulder. He held her against him with one arm and reached down with the other, rushing to hook his feet back into their places. "Get us out of here, Baymax," Hiro said. The robot quickly turned, shooting away from the building as the rest of the team continued to help put out the fire.

"We got her," Hiro said into his com-unit. "Can you let her parents know?"

_"You got it,"_ Wasabi answered.

They landed a good distance away, and Hiro climbed down, looking at the girl in his arms. "It's alright," he said, and she peeked up at him with large brown eyes.

"There is mild epidermal damage on your right hand," Baymax said, taking the helmet off his head. She looked up at him uncertainly, then looked to Hiro for security.

"That's Baymax," Hiro said. "He can help that little burn on your hand feel better."

A short time later, once the fire was out, the rest of the Big Hero 6 team and the girl's parents reached them. Baymax had already taken off his armor and was treating the little girl with a soothing cream for her burn. She was smiling happily, obviously won over by the adorable, huggable Baymax.

"You have been a good girl," Baymax told her, finished. "Have a lollypop."

She took it with a happy squeal. She didn't immediately take the wrapper off, but stretched her arms around the robot as far as she could in a hug. "Thanks, Baymax!" she giggled.

Hiro smiled at the scene. _'You did good, Tadashi,'_ he thought.

"Aiko!" The girl's parents rushed past him, and she lifted her arms in expectancy as they picked her up in their arms. Oblivious to their worried fussing, she pointed at Baymax and the rest of the gang, rambling excitedly about how they had helped her. They immediately turned appreciative eyes on them, and Hiro felt a deep warmth in his heart. He had done good, too.

* * *

Inseparable

Tadashi smiled, having expected to hear little four-year-old Hiro's footsteps padding against the floor in the dark. The screen separating their room was folded back just enough for Hiro to slip through, and moments later, he clambered up into the bed with his older brother. Hiro snuggled up beside him with a stuffed panda bear in in his hands, and Tadashi put an arm around him, tucking his little head under his chin. The nighttime ritual done, they closed their eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Happy Mother's Day, Aunt Cass

Hiro hopped down from the trolley and started along sidewalk, towards the café. He looked down at the bouquet of calla lilies and sakuras in his hands as he walked. He could remember one time when him and Tadashi had gotten flowers on Mother's Day for Aunt Cass. She had been pretty emotional, needless to say. One good thing about giving a gift to Aunt Cass was how appreciative of it she was. On the other hand, she could be a bit _over_ appreciative, with tons of spine-crushing hugs and kisses, but it was always worth it. It was the least they could do for her, afterall.

"Are those flowers?"

Hiro turned and was pulled from his thoughts, subconsciously realizing he had been smiling outwardly at the memory, to see the Gogo, Honey Lemon, and Wasabi.

He blinked, looking at the bouquet, then at Gogo, who was looking at him with a bored yet expectant expression. "Yeah," he said slowly, unsure what she was getting at.

Honey cupped a hand around her mouth and whispered, bobbing as though she were trying to suppress her excitement, "Are they for a...special lady?"

Hiro blushed. "Wait, no-" he started, throwing his arms out in front of him.

But suddenly, Wasabi had an arm around his shoulders, looking wistfully at the sky. "He's growin' up, guys," he said.

"Oh! Oh! We can give you advice, Hiro!" Honey insisted.

"I'm not-" Hiro tried again.

"Because nerds who've never dated anyone are experts," Gogo said with a pop of her gum.

"You guys, they're for _Aunt Cass_."

The group immediately quieted, but just for a moment before Gogo raised an eyebrow and asked, "What'd you do?"

Hiro sighed. "_Nothing_. It's for..." he hesitated and rubbed the back of his neck, suddenly embarrassed to tell them. "They're for Mother's Day."

Honey squealed, pulling Hiro into a crushing hug. "AWWW! That is SO. SWEET! What a little _gentleman_ you are!" Hiro finally managed to wiggle his way out of her grasp, and she straightened his jacket before stepping back with her hands clasped together in excitement. "I just know she'll love it, Hiro!" She pushed his back, urging him towards the café. "Come on!" Gogo and Wasabi exchanged a glance, then followed after them.

When they stepped inside, they saw Fred was already at a table waiting for them. He waved at them, pointing at the basket on the table. "I got muffins, guys!" he announced. Gogo, Wasabi, and Honey started towards the table while Hiro stayed back to find his aunt.

He looked around the café, seeing Baymax right away. He had an apron on and was serving coffee to a young woman on the other side of the room. Even from where Hiro was, he could hear the robot's voice clearly.

"Please drink with caution," Baymax insisted. "High temperatures could cause damage to your esophagus and..."

Hiro smiled, then continued his search.

"Oh! Hiro!" Aunt Cass stumbled out of the kitchen behind him, balancing cups and pastries. "Sweetie, could you grab an apron and help? It's pretty busy, and- What do you have behind your back?" She paused, tilting her head curiously at the youth.

Hiro smiled, drawing the bouquet from behind his back and holding it out to her. "Happy Mother's Day, Aunt Cass."

She froze, eyes wide and glossy like she was on the verge of tears, then dropped the items on the counter and lunged forward, pulling Hiro into a hug. When she finally drew away, she took the offered bouquet, looking down at the flowers and then at Hiro and his gap-toothed smile and pulled him into another hug, for a rare moment speechless. She then darted into the kitchen audibly sniffing, holding a finger up at the customers behind the counter to tell them to wait a moment, and came back out with a vase and placed the flowers on the main counter.

Cass walked past Hiro as he tied on his apron, kissing his head. "Thank you, Hiro," she said.

He shrugged. "It was the least I could do."

She smiled at him a moment longer, then took her place back at the counter, saying, "Best nephew in the world!"

When Hiro turned, Honey Lemon was looking at her phone with her hand raised to her mouth in excitement, then pushed it across the table to the rest of the gang. Hiro couldn't help but wonder if she had taken a picture of him and Aunt Cass with it. It wouldn't exactly be out of character for her.

He took up some of the orders with an awkward smile, readying to take them to the tables, but noticed Baymax had paused, tray in his hands, and came up beside him.

"Her neuro-transmitter levels have risen," Baymax said, looking at a bubbly Aunt Cass.

"Which means...she's happy?" Hiro asked, smiling with a raised eyebrow.

Baymax paused a moment longer, then looked down at him. "Yes."


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews! I'm so glad people are enjoying these :)_

_On a side note about "Mimic," I was inspired to write it when I saw an interview online for Hiro and Tadashi's voice actors, and during the bloopers part, you can see them copying each other before the interview starts. It was so funny, and it seemed like something Hiro and Tadashi would do :) And "The Beach" takes place when Hiro and Tadashi are kids- about age 4 and 9 respectively. _

_Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, too!_

* * *

Mimic

Tadashi looked at Hiro out of the corner of his eye, quickly catching onto his younger brother's shenanigans. Tadashi crossed his legs, then rested his hands on his knee, and sure enough, Hiro did as well. He then leaned against the armrest and uncrossed his legs, and Hiro followed suite, somehow completely deadpanned.

"Knock it off, bonehead," Tadashi said, lightly shoving Hiro's shoulder.

"What?" he asked innocently. It was pretty convincing...if you weren't an older brother who'd known him his whole life. Tadashi simply shook his head with a knowing smile, then looked back at the T.V. But Hiro immediately continued to copy him.

"_Hiro_."

"Shhh. I'm watching T.V."

Hiro reached up to brush his hair from his face, and Tadashi, taking the opportunity, reached up at his own head with the same movement. Hiro noticed right away, his hand freezing for a moment, and a smile tugged at his lips. He rested his hand back in his lap, as did Tadashi. They both glanced at one another out of the corners of their eyes, and no longer able to handle the serious expressions each had, burst into laughter.

* * *

Pigeons

Baymax looked down curiously at the gathering birds from his place on the bench. He reached into the bag of birdseed, gently throwing a handful down for them. They pecked at the ground, hopping and fluttering their wings, and were quick to look back up at him expectantly. He scooped up another handful for them, but hesitated and smiled when a pigeon fluttered up onto his head with a light chattering sound, another two finding a place on the bench beside him and on his arm.

Baymax rather enjoyed the feathered babies, too.

* * *

Value

Tadashi, Gogo, Wasabi, Honey, and Fred sat in the park for lunch, a short walk from the University. Fred was telling a rather exaggerated story about the game he had mascotted for the other night, to which Honey would kindly point out the illogical pieces every now and then. But for the most part, they all simply listened, actually enjoying the rather humorous story as only Fred could tell it.

Tadashi raised his tea to his mouth, about to drink, but froze, eyes falling on the nearby pond. He quickly knelt down by it, plucking a leaf from the ground as the others watched, taken aback by the panicked look on his usually calm face. He dipped it into the water, then pulled it back out carefully and looked at it with worried eyes. After a moment, his shoulders visibly sagged with relief. "You're okay," he sighed.

"What is it?" Honey asked, all of them leaning in to see.

Tadashi started to answer, but Gogo beat him to it, saying incredulously, "A _bug?_"

Sure enough, a little maple bug was sitting on the leaf, antennas wavering curiously at the college students.

"Yes, a bug," Tadashi assured. He set the leaf down beside the little flower bed, watching with a smile as the maple bug made his way off it and disappeared into the plants. "They have a life, too."

* * *

The Beach

"Look out, look out, look out!" Tadashi shouted, pulling Hiro after him. The two boys bolted away from the shore, the large wave stretching across the sand and lapping at their feet. They looked at one another, laughing breathlessly at their narrow escape. But as soon as the water began to recede again, they ran back to the edge of the shore, planting their feet firmly in the sand until the next wave rose towards them.

* * *

Meditation

Hiro leaned back in his chair, rubbing his eyes.

"Meditation can help to relieve stress," Baymax offered.

Hiro shook his head. "I don't have time, buddy. I gotta get this done by tomorrow."

Baymax tilted his head. "Your health is more important than your project," he insisted.

"I'm fine, really." Hiro scowled down at the table. "Where'd I put my pencil?" He lifted his paper up and shifted the various books and tools aside. Baymax leaned forward, wordlessly pointing at the utensil in Hiro's hand, and Hiro blinked, realizing he had already been holding the pencil the entire time. He sighed. "Alright, alright. I'll meditate for a few."

He pulled his legs up and crossed them, then closed his eyes. Thoughts rushed through his mind, and when his continual effort to push them down didn't work, he decided to try focusing on his breathing. For a short time, he fell into the calm rhythm: Breath in...breath out. Breath in...breath out. Breath in...Maybe he could try using a different material for the- Breathing! We're focusing on breathing now, he reminded himself. Project later. Breath in, breath out...Breath in, breath out...

Hiro's cheeks puffed out with a defeated sigh. "How can anybody not think of _anything_?" he questioned incredulously.

There was a short pause, and Hiro guessed Baymax was scanning him. "It is working," Baymax said.

Hiro humphed, but closed his eyes to try again and fell back into the rhythm of his breathing.

**…**

When Baymax returned with tea for Hiro, deciding it was better for him than the coffee he was drinking, Hiro's head had lulled forward, and he was softly snoring. Baymax blinked at the scene before him, then set the tea down and stepped forward, picking Hiro up by cradling his head and knees like a baby and resting him on his bed to better ease his spine. He then put the blanket over him and stepped back, satisfied and glad that the tired Hamada was finally getting rest.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: Hi again, everyone! First of all, thank you all so much for the reviews and support! :)_

_For his chapter, I'm shaking things up a bit with a single one-shot for you all ^^ As a side note, the italicized part is a flashback from when Hiro and Tadashi were about age five and ten respectively. On another side note, I actually do play the piano and love it, (I hadn't played for a while, but writing this actually inspired me to play again recently, ^^) and I had a kitty that would jump on my piano when I played. It was the sweetest thing ^^ _

_I hope you all enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it! And reviews and constructive criticisms are always greatly appreciated :)_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Big Hero 6_\- Disney does.

* * *

Piano Lessons

Baymax poked at the piano curiously, his large index finger managing to push three keys down together. He deflated his hands a little, then tried again.

Mochi, from the couch nearby, lifted his head at the sound. He hopped down as Baymax continued to press the keys, then pounced up onto the piano where he rubbed Baymax's arm and walked across with a jumbled stream of noise. He looked up at the robot as though awaiting approval for his own music making, and Baymax squinted happily, petting his head.

Baymax heard a small hum of laughter, and looked up to see Hiro walking into the room. "Mochi loves the piano," Hiro said, burying his hands in his pockets with a distant expression. "He'd always do that with Tadashi when he played, too..."

_Tadashi sat at the piano, filling the house with music. People could even faintly hear it in the Cafe, including a proud Aunt Cass who would excitedly tell customers that it was coming from her nephew. It wasn't complicated ensembles or Moonlight Sonatas- just simple beginners songs. But that made no difference to her. _

_Hiro suddenly plopped down beside Tadashi on the bench, watching him play with large, brown eyes. Tadashi smiled at him. "Do you want to learn, Hiro?" he asked._

_Hiro looked at the instrument, then back at Tadashi with a large grin, nodding._

_"Here then. We can start with scales." Tadashi played the scale up, a bit unevenly since he had just learned it himself, then back down in demonstration, but wasn't surprised to see an unimpressed Hiro._

_"I kinda wanna play something a little more…" Rather than using words, Hiro pretended to run his fingers quickly across the keys. "Or…" He pretended to forcefully hit the keys, throwing his head forward and back and making his hair swoosh as though he were in a rock concert._

_"Hiro," Tadashi said, trying to get his attention back. "If you want to play music like that, you have to start with the chords and scales."_

_Hiro's cheeks puffed out in a growing pout. But it was then that Mochi hopped up onto the keys, walking across happily. Tadashi smiled, stroking his back, and Hiro scratched him behind the ears before Tadashi gently took the cat from the piano and set him on the ground beside the bench._

_"Just start with the C Major scale," Tadashi insisted. "No black keys- it's the easiest one. Start right here," Tadashi placed Hiro's little hand on the keys so that his thumb was on Middle C, "and use your index finger to hit the next one...That's it. And E with your middle finger...Alright, now tuck your thumb under to hit F."_

_Hiro went to hit the next key with his ring finger, thinking he had figured the pattern out, but stopped with a surprised blink. "Why?" he asked._

_"You don't have enough fingers to hit all eight notes smoothly," Tadashi explained. "Just try it- It'll make sense."_

_Mochi hopped up again, and Hiro huffed. "Mochi, that is so rude!"_

_Tadashi just smiled, setting Mochi back down again. Hiro looked back at his hand, and tucked his thumb under as Tadashi had said._

_"Good. Now, lay your hand out like it was before over the rest of the keys. Mm-hmm. Use your index finger for G...There!"_

_Hiro finished the scale on his own quickly, understanding why he had tucked his thumb under now. He started back at Middle C, climbing up the scale again and again. It became fairly smooth after a bit, with only a momentary hesitation to tuck his thumb under. Even though music, similar to English, wasn't his strong suit like robotics was, he had still picked it up much quicker than most._

_Tadashi smiled, obviously proud of his little brother, and nudged his arm. "Do you wanna learn a little duet?" he asked._

_Hiro looked up, eyes bright. "Sure!"_

_"Here then. I'll play the high part, you play the low one…"_

"Tadashi was a musician?" Baymax asked, pulling Hiro from the memory.

There was a pause as Baymax's question sank in. "Oh. Kind of," Hiro said finally, realizing Baymax was waiting for an answer. "It was just a short phase. He wanted to try it when he found some old piano books around the house."

Hiro sat down on the bench and pulled a hand out from one of his jacket pockets, choppily testing out the chords and scales he faintly remembered.

"You know how to play as well?" Baymax asked.

"Yeah." Hiro ran his fingers across the keys, after a moment straightening and adding in his left hand as he tried to recall the song Tadashi and him had learned together. "Tadashi was better than me, though," Hiro said with a fond smile. Mochi rubbed his hand, purring, and he stroked his head in response.

Suddenly, Baymax squeezed in next to Hiro on the bench, nearly knocking him off of it. "I would like to learn how to play," Baymax said.

"Really?" Hiro asked, surprised at the robot's interest.

"Yes. Music causes an increase in neuro-transmitter levels for both humans and animals." Mochi purred and mewed in agreement. "It would make me a better healthcare companion."

Hiro blinked, then smiled, just a hint of sadness in it. But it was gone in a moment, replaced by a genuine happiness. "Alright. Sure. Your fingers might be a bit big, but...I think we'll manage." Hiro placed his hand on Middle C. "We'll start with the scales…"


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: Thank you all for the support! :D __Nothing to say about this chapter, except __I hope you all enjoy! And reviews and constructive criticisms are always greatly appreciated :)_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Big Hero 6;_ The wonderful folks at Disney do.

* * *

Nightmare

A small, incoherent utter escaped Hiro's lips. His face scrunched up in his sleep, fingers twitching. The sound of distress had almost been inaudible. But Baymax heard it.

He immediately inflated to life, making his way around the various items in the room until he reached Hiro's bed. "Hiro?" he said. He reached out, nudging his shoulder. Hiro's eyelids fluttered, and Baymax shook him a bit more. "Hiro, it is time to wake up now."

Hiro jolted and opened his eyes. His hand unconsciously fell over his hammering heart, his chest rising and falling breathlessly. He sat up, running a hand over his face with a deep breath and pushing his hair out of his face. "T-thanks, Baymax," Hiro said, a bit shakily.

"Were you having a nightmare?" Baymax asked.

"Yeah. But I'm fine now-"

"Talking about your nightmare with friends and loved ones can help to ease your distress," he offered.

"Really, buddy, I'm fine." Hiro paused, running a hand through his hair. "But, ah...I could use one of those big, marshmallow hugs of yours."

Without hesitation, Baymax wrapped Hiro in his large, soft embrace, patting his head. "There, there," he said, earning a laugh from Hiro.

* * *

Nickname

Fred slipped off his tie and numbly flopped onto his bed. He stared up at the ceiling with glossy eyes, a foreign, sad frown twisting his features as he thought back to Tadashi's funeral. "Man...I never even got to give him a nickname," he said to the empty mansion.

* * *

Car Alarm

_BEEEP! BEEEP! BEEEP!_

Cass nearly dropped the grocery bags in her arms in her haste to unlock her car door, dumbstruck as to why her alarm had suddenly started going off. She missed the keyhole a few times, trying to ignore the stares she was getting from people in the parking lot, and finally managed to open the door. When the alarm still continued, she dumped the bags in the passenger's seat and tried starting the car. But it didn't stop.

She tried everything from locking and unlocking the doors, opening and closing them, and starting up and shutting down the car, but...

_BEEEP! BEEEP! BEEEP!_

Cass let her head fall on her steering wheel, nearly in tears as her car continued to blare. After a long moment, she sucked in a ragged breath and opened her eyes again, and something caught the corner of her eye. She lifted her head and took a double take. The lights were flashing…

On the car beside hers.

Cass let her head fall on her steering wheel again, this time in embarrassment. "Unbelievable," she muttered, voice muffled beneath her hair. At least Hiro and Tadashi hadn't been there to see it, she thought.

* * *

Dancing with the Family

Aunt Cass stretched back against the couch as the dance show went to commercial, making Mochi hop down from her lap at the sudden movement. "They always do this right before the eliminations," she sighed. Tadashi stood to get more tea, offering to take Aunt Cass' cup as well. Even at age ten, Tadashi was already a little gentleman.

From the floor, Mochi stretched, too, then touched a nose to little five-year-old Hiro's cheek. The toddler smiled, petting Mochi's head with surprising gentleness, then abandoned his action figures and clambered up onto his feet from the living room floor, going over to Aunt Cass and tugging on her pant leg. "Aunt Cass?" he asked. He bounced on the balls of his feet, messy black hair falling into his large, brown eyes.

She leaned forward to be closer at eye-level with him. "Yes, Hiro?"

"Aunt Cass, will you dance with me?"

She rested a hand over her chest with a large smile, touched by her adorable nephew's request. "Of course!" she insisted.

She stood up, and Hiro reached up and grabbed her hands, giggling as she swung their arms and stepped left and right. They were still dancing when Tadashi came back and put their tea on the table, a large grin on his face at the sight.

"Dashi!" Hiro cried happily, running to him. "You too, Dashi!" He grabbed his big brother's hand and pulled him to the open space near the center of the room. He swung Tadashi's arms as Aunt Cass had done, hopping excitedly and pulling Tadashi in every direction. Tadashi laughed, barely keeping up with him. Aunt Cass pulled out her phone to take pictures, not wanting to miss a moment of her nephews' dancing going to get her camera.

Tadashi danced with his little brother until he was nearly out of breath, then lunged forward, pulling a squealing Hiro into his arms and spinning him around with a big kiss to his cheek. He finally released his wiggling little brother, who continued to giggle even as he was set back to the ground.

Tadashi ruffled his hair, then joined Aunt Cass back on the couch, breathless from keeping up with Hiro's antics.

Hiro's energy was far from depleted, however. The toddler turned, and catching sight of Mochi, started towards the family kitty with his arms outstretched. "Your turn, Mochi!"

* * *

Christmas

As Hiro entered the room again, he stopped in his tracks to see Baymax tangled in the festive lights. The robot looked down at himself, one arm pinned to his side and the other outstretched, holding one end of the lights. "Oh, no."

Hiro ducked his head and covered his mouth with his fist, unable to hold back a laugh, and quickly worked to untangle him. Once Hiro had the lights rolled back up, he handed one end to Baymax. "Let's try again," Hiro said.

Baymax strung the lights up near the top of the tree, Hiro feeding out the strand evenly to keep it from getting tangled. Then Hiro took over for the bottom half, walking in a circle around the tree until the strand ran out. The two stepped back, admiring their work.

"Pretty good, huh?" Hiro asked. He poked Baymax's tummy with a grin. "Make you feel all warm and fuzzy inside?"

Baymax blinked. "My internal heater is not active. And I do not see why I would feel something 'fuzzy.'"

"No, no," Hiro said. "I mean...Seeing the lights, and the decorations- do they make you happy?"

"Yes," Baymax answered. "They are lovely." He took a step closer to the tree, eyes squinting happily as he looked at the lights.

"I have another strand for the little bonsai in the café. Wanna help?"

Baymax turned to see the young Hamada holding up a strand of white lights with a smile. Baymax nodded and was quick, (well, quick for Baymax, anyway,) to follow him. But before they walked out, Hiro noticed a Santa hat near the top of one of the cardboard boxes and pulled it out, raising on his tip-toes to place it on Baymax's head. Baymax reached a hand up and poked at the little white puff at the end of it curiously.

Hiro rested his hands on his hips, raising an eyebrow with a grin. "Feel warm and fuzzy yet?" he asked.

Baymax stroked the soft material of the hat. "Yes."


End file.
